Aprendiz
by Kini-chan
Summary: Songfic. Davis recapacita sobre lo que siente por Kari. Advertencia: No lo leas si te gusta Kari.


Este es el primer fanfic (y por lo tanto, también mi primer songfic u_u) que escribo... así que no sean tan crueles conmigo  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
Atte:  
Kini-chan  
  
APRENDIZ  
  
Tus besos saben tan amargos  
cuando te ensucias tus labios  
con mentiras otra vez  
  
- No lo amo a él... te amo a ti.  
Me sorprendió cuando me lo dijiste... Pensé que, por fin, todo lo que había hecho había dado fruto... al fin...  
Pero... no, era otra mentira. Lo sentí tras recibir aquel primer beso de tus anhelados labios.   
Creía que tus labios de diosa, inalcanzables, hermosos, llenos de luz y bondad deberían regalar un beso puro... no era así...  
Me lo dijiste por despecho...  
Takaishi se había ido a Francia. Prefirió a su familia, que con tantos trabajos y sufrimientos, había logrado completarse de nuevo. Prefirió estar con ellos que contigo.  
Lo supe después. Aunque en aquel momento me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, como el atleta que después de haber entrenado durante tanto tiempo, al fin alcanza su meta y el mejor premio de todos: la compañía de su amada.  
Pensé que Takaishi era un estúpido. Tú eras lo máximo en la vida, la luz que todos querían alcanzar... pero ahora eras mía...  
No...   
No lo eras y... jamás lo fuíste...  
Sonríes al estar conmigo, me besas de nuevo... con esos labios que a mí solamente me saben a mentiras...  
Hueles a perfume de hombre...  
  
Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
que con el paso de los años  
me estoy haciendo más cruel  
y es que yo nunca creí que te vería  
remendando mis heridas  
con jirones de tu piel  
  
- ¡Eres tan cruel! - me gritaste.  
Ya no te ponía atención... ¿tantos años han pasado?   
No, el tiempo no importa si de verdad se está enamorado... ¡pero yo sí lo estoy!  
¿Entonces por qué te dije que te veías tan vulgar con aquel vestido?  
¿Por qué te dije que cada vez me parecías menos atractiva?  
¿Por qué lastimarte tanto?  
Bueno... eso es porque tú me lo has hecho a mí... ¿acaso crees que yo no siento?  
Lo acepto, no soy el hombre más sensible del mundo, pero también tengo sentimientos  
... y tú te has encargado de pisotearlos hasta el cansancio.  
Tú eras la luz, MI luz... ¿por qué ya sólo veo la oscuridad que hay en tu ser?  
Tú, la sacrificada, la chica fuerte, la que siempre estaba dispuesta a sacrificarte por los demás...  
... Por los demás... ¿es todo lo que te importa?  
¿Por qué nunca te sacrificaste por mí?  
¿Porque sabías que, no importara lo que tú me hicieras, o cómo me trataras, yo siempre estaría ahí, contigo, tu eterno enamorado y fiel admirador?  
Lo sabías...  
  
De ti aprendió mi corazón  
de ti aprendió mi corazón  
y ahora no me reproches  
que no sepa darte amor  
  
Yo aprendí sobre tu luz, yo también pensé en darlo todo por mis amigos...  
Pero la humanidad siempre ha aprendido más fácil lo malo, lo ruin, claro, es lo más sencillo...  
Por eso me fue aun más sencillo aprender de tus trampas, de tu hipocresía, de tu maldad.  
Es por eso que me he vuelto cruel.   
Los seres humanos imitamos, sólo te estoy haciendo lo que me hiciste, lo que me sigues haciendo...  
¿O acaso crees que se me ha olvidado en la forma en la que tú y Takaishi se burlaban de mí?  
Lo sé, eso era sólo un juego de niños, pero ahora somos mayores, adultos.  
Y ya no es con Takaishi, es con quién sabe cuántos más, con los que sé te has de reír de mí, mencionando mi estupidez y mi inocencia.  
Ahora no me vengas con que no te estoy tratando como antes, como mi reina, como mi dueña, como mi todo... como mi luz... que toda esta crueldad la aprendí de ti...  
Sólo estoy siendo un buen aprendiz...  
  
Me has enseñado tú  
tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir  
si alguna vez fuí malo lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes  
como puedo ser así  
si te estoy haciendo daño  
lo aprendí de ti  
  
Así es, todo lo he aprendido de ti.  
No me importa que llores y que pongas tu mejor cara de mártir, a mí esos cuentos ya no me convencen.  
Me he vuelto más duro, más maduro... más insensible.  
Te arrodillas, aún llorando y reclamando mi falta de tacto.  
¿Y tú lo tienes conmigo?  
¿Acaso lo has tenido?  
No creas que no me enteré de que cuando Takaishi regresó a Japón en sus vacaciones de verano tú corriste a sus brazos.  
Pero no, no quise ir a reclamarte, pensando que tal vez lo necesitabas a él, siempre se han entendido mejor, jamás alcanzaré ese nivel, lo sé.  
Aunque, no sólo has ido con Takaishi, ¿verdad?  
No soy tonto... ya nunca más...  
Por eso te pago así, con mi desprecio.  
Lo que no entiendo es por qué me sigues buscando... ¿en realidad te gusto?  
¿O te gusta, como yo, hacer sufrir?  
Me has enseñado bien...  
  
Me has enseñado tú  
maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti  
maldita la maestra  
y maldito el aprendiz  
maldigo lo que amo  
y te lo debo, te lo debo a ti  
  
Aún así, yo sí te amo.  
Te amo, te amo demasiado.  
Pero te odio, te odio como jamás pensé odiar a nadie.  
Me has tratado mal. Los primeros días, maravillosos, los demás, como una maratón para ver quién le hace más mal al otro.  
Siento que nos hemos vuelto unos adictos al dolor.  
Por eso te maldigo y me maldigo a mí...  
¡¿Cómo pude ser tan inocente de no darme cuenta desde el principio?!  
Siempre fuíste así... pero fuí tan estúpido que no me fijé en toda tú, sólo me fijé en tus cualidades y no en tus defectos.  
Si hubiera hecho la evaluación antes, no estaría ahora sintiendo tanta rabia y odio contra ti y contra mí.  
Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras lejos, que yo sólo siguiera viéndote como lo que yo jamás hubiera podido alcanzar.  
Me hubiera gustado no haberte alcanzado nunca...  
... ambos estaríamos mejor...  
  
Y ahora me duelen tus caricias  
porque noto que tus manos  
son cristales rotos  
bajo mis pies  
  
Pero ya no hay marcha atrás.  
Ahora, los besos y las caricias que yo pensé eran mi paraíso, se han convertido en mi visión más cercana del infierno.  
Tanto dolor que se pudo haber evitado, pero que ahora ya no puedo dejar.  
No quiero que me beses, pero lo sigo deseando.  
Creo que esto va más allá de lo normal, me he vuelto un masoquista...  
Pero eso siempre lo he sido, desde el principio.  
Siempre pensé que si me esforzaba mucho y soportaba tus burlas y tus desprecios, al fin lograría que tú me vieras de otra forma, más que sólo amigos..  
Lo logré, ahora estás en mis brazos...   
... aunque a veces me gustaría no tenerte...  
  
Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
que con el paso de los años  
me estoy haciendo más cruel  
pero es que nunca creí te vería  
remendando mis heridas  
con jirones de tu piel  
  
Años, años desperdiciados.  
Me he perdido de tanto. Dejé a mis amigos, al fútbol, mi alegría y mi inocencia por ti.  
¡Ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que te estoy lastimando!  
Tu cara, tus ojos, tus lágrimas... te he dicho ya que no me impresionas.  
Conozco todas tus tácticas de sacrificio, entrecomillado sacrificio, porque todo lo hacías para seguir teniendo control sobre mí...  
Aún lo tienes...  
  
De ti aprendió mi corazón  
de ti aprendió mi corazón  
y ahora no me reproches  
que no sepa darte amor  
  
No, ya no sé dar amor... me he olvidado de aquel sentimiento tan maravilloso que alguna vez sentí por ti...  
... No ...  
¡Aún te amo!  
Sin embargo, ya no sé que puede más: mi amor por ti, o este odio que siento por ambos.  
Por eso olvidé como se regala el amor... ¿alguien podría recordármelo?  
No... si aún sigo en tus brazos...  
  
Me has enseñado tú  
tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir  
si alguna vez fuí malo lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes  
como puedo ser así  
si te estoy haciendo daño, niña  
lo aprendí de ti  
  
La desentendida tú, la inocente, la víctima.  
¿Por qué no le cuentas esa historia a tu hermano? Es el único que se la tragaría ahora...  
¡Ya basta! ¿No ves que sólo estoy haciendo lo que tú me haces?  
¿Aún tienes el descaro de decirme que te estoy hiriendo? ¿Qué hay de mí?  
¿Acaso no significo nada?  
No lo sé... sólo sé que soy un magnífico aprendiz...  
  
Me has enseñado tú  
maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti  
maldita la maestra  
y maldito el aprendiz  
maldigo lo que amo  
y te lo debo, te lo debo a ti  
  
Llevo más de tres horas pensado en todo esto.  
La cabeza me duele, ahora lo he decidido... ¡ya nunca más!  
¡Dejaré esto atrás y volveré a ser el que fuí hace 10 años!  
Más sincero, abierto... sensible.  
Aunque... es difícil salir cuando ya se está tan hundido...  
...  
Tocan la puerta.  
Me levanto con dificultad y abro.  
- Hola, quiero continuar con lo de anoche.  
Sonrío...  
  
... Por una noche que más da...  
  
-------------- FIN -------------  
  
Notas:  
¡AAGGGHHHH! Ya me estoy traumando u_u.  
Bueno, ¿qué tal? Ya sé, es un songfic algo extraño y, por si no se habían dado cuenta, es como un Dakari no muy convencional...   
No me gustó que Davis sufriera tanto por ella, pero bueno, así lo puso el autor y yo no puedo hacer nada u_u.  
Por cierto, el songfic es de la letra de Aprendiz, una canción de Alejandro Sanz, es que desde la primera vez que la escuché no pude evitar imaginarme a Kari... un retrato casi exacto de ella (o al menos como yo me la imagino, vaya).  
Como ven, el masoquismo está intacto y... pues... quiero agradecer a mi hermano Víctor por prestarme la letra y por que va a ser el primero que lea el fic ^^.  
También a KenTa, quien también escribe fics (mejores que los míos). Muchas gracias, KenTa ^^.  
Amenazas, felicitaciones, alguien que quiera hablar de Ken y T.K. (o_O), opiniones, escríbanme a kini_kamikaze@hotmail.com (y no sean muy crueles conmigo... es la primera vez que escribo).  
Y... a ver si me queda mente para escribir más fanfics... aunque ahora necesito un vaso de agua helada...  
¡Ah, sí, lo obligatorio! Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo y a la Toei.  
Recuerden, siempre traten de cumplir sus sueños ^^  
Sayonara  
Kini-chan 


End file.
